Evil Spirit (Care Bears)
The Evil Spirit, also known as The Spirit, is the main antagonist of the 1985 animated fantasy film, The Care Bears Movie. She is depicted as a sentient magic-book with the face of the malevolent witch on it, she is extremely manipulative, slanderous, uncaring, cruel, and utterly wicked - utilizing a friendless young boy named Nicholas as a pawn by which to take over the world and get rid of everything that is good and pure and replace it with wickedness and corruption. She was voiced by the late Jackie Burroughs. Role in the film The Evil Spirit feigns friendship with Nicholas, promising to teach him to be a great magician, first putting his master, the great Fettucinne into an enchanted sleep. However, during Nicholas's first show, she makes all of his tricks go wrong, causing the children to laugh at him. She feeds Nicholas's anger, and finally causes him to cast the spell that removes their ability to feel compassion, and then encourages him to spread the spell over the entire world as revenge. She uses Nicholas only for her own benefit and is almost completely without redeeming characteristics - making her a true villain and one of the more evil characters in the Care Bears universe, her power was also seen as great - though she was ultimately little more than a book and as such without the aid of Nicholas, she was much less powerful and persuasive. In the end of the movie, Nicholas breaks free of the Evil Spirit's influence and with aid from the Care Bears uses a key to lock the book again, trapping the Evil Spirit once more and sparing the world from her vengeful and malignant influence. Personality The Evil Spirit is very wicked, cunning, arrogant, deceitful, fraudulent, manipulative, calculating, egocentric, deceptive, and ruthless, doing whatever it take to get Nicholas to do what she wants him to. She falsely promises to help him make friends, but instead makes him feel worse about himself, and convinces him to try and get revenge by ridding the world of caring. Her motives for wanting to rid the world of caring are unknown. Appearance The Evil Spirit initially appears as a feminine yellow face in the book with green eyes and purple lips and eye shadow, but later turns green when she became more powerful. The letters on her pages contain Nordic runes as well as Celtic symbols on the corners of her cover which also has a carving of her face. Gallery The Spirit.JPG|The Spirit (also known as The Evil Spirit). The Evil Spirit Book.jpg The Spirit Book.jpg Evil.png|The Evil Spirit (also known as The Spirit). Trivia *She shares similarities with Hexxus from the 1992 animated film by 20th Century Fox, FernGully: The Last Rainforest. **Both are evil spirits. **Both are cunning, ruthless, deceitful, malevolent, egotistical, and manipulative. **Both were imprisoned inside a cursed item - Hexxus inside a dark tree and the Spirit inside a magical cursed grimoire. *Although the above states that her reasons for wanting to lay waste the world are unknown, the Nostalgia Critic actually found out the reason for this (fictionally) in his review of the movie. He asked himself at the climax of the review just why the Spirit (who had scared him senseless through the review) would be interested in making everyone in the world rotten bastards, then he heard a magical voice tempting him to open a book on his desk. Inside was the Spirit, who he had a little chat with, and she said about her reasoning, saying "I don't care." The Critic then realized why she was planning on making everyone stop caring - If she doesn't care, people won't care about love or compassion any more; thus making society fall apart. Already freaked out by the Spirit, the Critic slammed the Book shut, but she begged him not to saying she could make him famous; but he disregarded this and slammed the cursed Book. Category:Female Category:Nameless Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Possessed Object Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Game Changer Category:Magic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Noncorporeal Category:Elementals Category:Supernatural Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Paranoid Category:Supremacists